


Under the sheets

by tangyyy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Lovers, M/M, Small smut !, Smut, Teenagers, blanket fort, comfy, small pillow fight, sunday afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: « Well... What do you want to do? » Lucas asked after a long silence.« I don’t know, what do you want to do ? »What can we do on a rainy sunday afternoon ? Lucas and Eliott have the answer...





	Under the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> The song :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fy1xQSiLx8U  
> I'm currently so so so so so in love with this song...  
> You can find the translation here :  
> https://www.musixmatch.com/fr/paroles/Ang%C3%A8le-feat-Rom%C3%A9o-Elvis/Tout-oublier/traduction/anglais
> 
> As usual, please, be aware that english isn't at all my maternal language. I hope there aren't too many mistakes in this story, I did my best at least !  
> I hope you'll enjoy this little story anyway !  
> Comments are loooved, don't forget ! ;)
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on http://tangyyyy.tumblr.com/

A light rain was falling on the streets of Paris since morning. Lucas, safe in the apartment he still shared with Mika, Lisa and Manon, was enjoying one of those rare days when he was alone at home. Anyone who once lived with roommates will understand this small but oh-so-precious pleasure. Do what you want, as you want, when you want. The Playstation controller in his hands, he was in the middle of a game when he heard a knock on the door. No doubt it was Eliott, knowing that they could be alone for a day, Lucas had invited him to join him.

« Come in! » Lucas shouted, still quite absorbed in the game.  
Eliott stayed outside. Why didn't he come in? Lucas knew that by raising even a little his voice, anyone in the lobby of the building, could hear. Frowning, Lucas paused the game, pulled himself out of the blanket he had placed on his laps and walked to the front door.

As he approached, Eliott, on the other side of the door, started to pound on it, yelling at Lucas to hurry up. He seemed eager to come in. Lucas rushed himself. The door was indeed locked. He turned the key in the lock and scarcely had it opened the door that Eliott rushed inside the apartment and closed behind him in a hurry.

« What... what the hell? » The young man asked, anxious.  
« Your neighbours out there... They have a girl, She's freaking me out as fuck. »  
Lucas had a hard time holding back a mocking laugh.  
« Clémence? The little blonde? She scares you?!  
-It's her eyes... I don't trust them.  
-But...

-The girl is strange no question.

-She’s 10, how can she scare you?

-She is, that's all. Oh. » He bent over and put a soft kiss on Lucas's lips. « Hello, by the way. » Then he started walking toward the living room. Lucas, on his heel, was still thinking.  
« Still... » He laughed. « All this for a kid...

-She may seem like lollipops and rainbows but I bet behind close doors she’s latex and whips... » Eliott answered, taking a seat on the ageless couch.  
Surprised of this crazy answer, Lucas remained speechless for a few seconds.

« You weirdo... » He finally cracked, collapsing on the couch before snuggling up against him.

« I’m not weird. I am limited edition. »

Lucas smiled. Indeed, there weren't two like him. In this dimension at least. Would he be tired, someday, of listening to his crazy stories, his crazy ideas? It was obvious that Eliott didn't really think that the little neighbour was a bondage fan. He said that simply to make him laugh, he, Lucas, always so serious, down-to-earth. Eliott was aware of this, he had the imagination and the necessary "craziness" that Lucas lacked. He had the power to bring forth the most beautiful smile on his lips. So indeed, he used and abused of that power.

 

« Well... What do you want to do? » Lucas asked after a long silence.

« I don’t know, what do _**you**_ want to do ? »

  
  


It had been a full week since Lucas knew they would have the apartment for both of them so, of course, he had imagined every possible places where they could make love. The kitchen countertop exceeded by far all other options. But for now, he had another idea in mind...

« Do you know what I liked to do when I was a kid, alone at home?  
-Tell me. » Eliott answered, gazing his laughing eyes into Lucas's.  
« You'll think it's stupid.  
-Tell me !  
-Blanket forts. » He said shyly, lowering his eyes.  
Eliott smiled.  
« Alright ! » He cheered, getting up suddenly. « What are we starting with? » He asked, slapping his own thighs like a strange warrior.

« Don't you want _to change_ out of your _clothes_ first? »  
If Lucas wore his jogging and tee-shirt since morning, the perfect outfit for a good chill-out sunday, Eliott was still wearing his tight jeans and wet hoodie.  
«  _Bébé_... » He started to say, using this nickname to annoy Lucas as he thought it was ridiculous. « I don't fit in your clothes.

« Not mine, you idiot, I'm sure Mika's would fit perfectly... » Lucas replied, getting up before walking toward his roommate's bedroom. He came out a minute later, a jogging and a white tee-shirt in his arms. « Here, try this and put your sweatshirt on the radiator. » He gave the clothes to Eliott. The latter, smiling, grabbed his chin with infinite sweetness, made him raise his face and kissed him tenderly.  
« Thank you. » Eliott sighed before taking off his hoodie and jeans. Lucas let his eyes lingered on his boyfriend's body. He never would have thought he could feel so strongly attracted by a body of a boy or even a girl. Even after two months of relationship, he couldn't help but feel this sweet pain in his belly caused by the view of Eliott's skin. Once changed, the young man turned to Lucas. « It's perfect. You're right it's better like that.

-However not a word to Mika, he'd kill me on the spot.  
-No problem, _bébé_.  
- _Putain_ , stop with that!  
-Sorry but it's funny.  
-No funny... » Lucas pouted.  
« Well! What do we do now? » Eliott asked again, too happy to have such an impact on the boy who haunted all his own nights.  
« First of all, we have to make room... Push the table. »

  
  


Eliott ridded the coffee table of every objects which were on it in order to move it against one of the walls. Lucas pushed the heavy couch next to the dining table to create a space big enough for the fort.

« Damn, you’re strong for a little thing... » Eliott told with a mocking look.

« I keep my cards hidden Eliott, I keep my cards hidden... »

  
  


Once the furniture was pushed to the sides, Lucas went to explore every corner of the apartment and brought back all the sheets and blankets he could find.

« Step aside and watch a pro... »

Without waiting, Eliott grabbed a white sheet, tied it to an old woolen blanket, and tried to hook one of the corners to a small bookcase. The fort was taking shape but Lucas wasn't moving, watching his boyfriend with skeptical eyes.  
As Eliott prepared to lay a heavy blanket on top of the fort, Lucas spoke again.  
« It'll break everything if you put that on it.

-You’re questioning my methods ? 

-I’m not questioning, I’m saying it’s stupid. »

Leaving Eliott to his frustration, Lucas walked to the speaker on the coffee table, plugged in his phone and started one of his favourite songs, _Comfortably numb_ by Pink Floyd.

« Fuck... »

Lucas turned around and saw the roof of the fort collapsed on itself in front of Eliott, useless and dissapointed, passing his hand through his hair.  
  
The two young men came back to work even more, this time, showing an incredible cooperation. A few minutes later, the result surpassed all Lucas's hopes.

Their blanket fort was large and colored. The floor was covered by a thick mattress on which were disperced many covers of different materials and four pillows of different sizes. This was perfect.

  
  


The first to come in the fort was Eliott, crawling, he disappeared under the covers. Lucas turned off the living room's main light, turned on a little bedside lamp on the bookcase and followed him closely. Under the covers, the boy found Eliott lying comfortably on the mattress, all the pillows on his side. Lucas lay on his back, close to him. He still lacked one or two pillows to feel totally comfy though...

« Pillows are over-rated... » He sighed.

In response, Eliott threw one of the pillows on his face. Lucas replied, lashing his stomach with the same pillow. Bursting into laughter, Eliott stepped over Lucas, sat on his stomach and **immobilised** him without any difficulty, his wrists in his hands above his head. Lucas frowned.

« Admit it, I'm stronger than you. »

Not knowing what to say, Lucas remained silent and sulked.

« Hate me all you want. You can’t deny we spend wonderful time together.

-I don't hate you. » Suddenly Lucas recovered all his seriousness. « I could never hate you. »

Smiling and visibly touched by Lucas' answer, Eliott released him, handed him two of the pillows and stretched out. The two young men lay on their backs side by side.

  
  


« Wait, stay right there, I’ve got a song I want to listen now. » The oldest of the two boys crawled to the exit of their fort.  
For a few short minutes, Lucas heard him coming and going in the living room. The first notes of a song started to escape from the speaker. Eliott reappeared at the entrance to the fort. He had gotten rid of his clothes, wearing only his black boxer. He held a joint in his left hand. He lay on his back, lit the joint and took a long, deep puff. Unable to help himself, Lucas _shifted and_ dropped his head on _Eliott's torso._

_Le spleen n'est plus à la mode, c'est pas compliqué d'être heureux_

A song with a deep meaning for Eliott... Lucas's lips twisted into a melancholy smile. He understood why Eliott had chosen that song. He decided to remain silent. He closed his eyes and got as close as possible to the young man's body.

« You’re very warm… It’s nice. » He whispered.

« And you smell good. » Eliott answered. « I wish we could stay here forever. » He added in a bittersweet voice.

  
  


Lucas sighed, he took the joint and took a first puff. The air was now saturated with herbaceous smoke, the rain was hitting the window, punctuating the few silences conceded by the music. After a long time, it was Lucas' turn to straighten up, with sweet gestures, he sat down on Eliott's belly and took all his courage in his hands to gaze into his light blue eyes.

« I love you. » He whispered, as if he was out of breath. Eliott, still looking into his eyes, said nothing, took the joint and took a puff. « I'm »... Lucas bended over and kissed Eliott's lips. « ...completely... » A kiss on his jaw. « ...and utterly... » A new one in the neck. « ...in love... » On the collarbone « With you » On the chest.

  
  


Shivering and unable to hold a hoarse groan of pleasure, Eliott put his hands on Lucas's face, brought him close to him and put his lips on his.

_Le spleen n'est plus à la mode, c'est pas compliqué d'être heureux_

Not thinking about words strong enough to respond to those of Lucas, Eliott kissed him, completely surrendered to him. The meeting of their two mouths became warm, deep and passionate.

_Tout, il faudrait tout oublier_

_On joue, mais là, j'ai trop joué_

Feeling only one desire, to become one with Lucas, Eliott clung to him like to a life ring. Tasting his lips and his breath, forgetting to breathe, he truely wanted to give back these wonderful love words to Lucas, but for that, it would have been necessary to move away from his lips, impossible.

_Ce bonheur, si je le veux, je l'aurai_

Eliott would have liked to love him with his words, words which he couldn't find so he gave him his whole soul through his lips. Hands in his hair, arched back to better fit the shape of his body, he forgot everything. Lucas was the only thing to exist, his eyes, his lips, his body.

_N'existe pas sans son contraire, une jeunesse pleine de sentiments_

_Tout, il faudrait tout oublier_

Opening his eyes after a long long time, Eliott put his forehead against Lucas's, breathless, flushed cheeks. The two young men gazed into each other's eyes. In the History, the blue colour had never been considered as a warm color, it was a very big mistake, Eliott thought, there was nothing warmer and more comforting than Lucas's blue eyes.

_On joue, mais là, j'ai trop joué_

_Ce bonheur, si je le veux, je l'aurai_

Lucas, with a wide gesture, took his tee-shirt off before resting his forehead against Eliott's one.  
« Kiss me again. » He whispered.  
T _oo happy_ to be permitted to do what he was craving for, Eliott push his boyfriend under his body and rested his wet lips against his.  
This time, his hands didn't stay in his hair, they became more adventurous, stroking his cheek, his neck, his chest, discovering his belly.

_Le spleen n'est plus à la mode, c'est pas compliqué d'être heureux_

_Ferme les yeux, oublie que tu es toujours seul_

Finally, Eliott's hand slipped under the fabric of Lucas's pants, caressed the groin area and made his way between his legs. Then, while he began to stroke him from the base of his penis to its head, he felt some hands slip into his own boxer. Eliott gazed into Lucas's eyes.  
« Together and we're waiting for each other... » Lucas whispered in a sigh, like a child dictating the rules of a new game.

_C'est simple, sois juste heureux, si tu l'voulais, tu le s'rais_

_Ce bonheur, si je le veux, je l'aurai_

In a childish setting, under colourful blankets and swirls of smoke, the two teenagers loved each other to the rhythm of the music. Then, once the desire was consumed, their bodies rested and their spirits soothed, Eliott and Lucas fell asleep, huddled together.

_Le spleen n'est plus à la mode, c'est pas compliqué d'être heureux_

  
  


It wasn't very late when Manon came back home so she was surprised not to hear a single noise. Had Lucas left the apartment without locking the door? Weird... Arrived in the living room, she discovered the pile of blankets a.k.a the blankets fort of his roomate and his boyfriend. On tiptoe, she approached, leaned over and ran her head through the white sheet. The two teenagers slept, cuddling in underwear. Manon bit his lip. God, they were beautiful... Reluctantly, she turned away from this peaceful scene. On the way to her room, she picked up a jogging and a tee-shirt which she recognized belonging to Mika and put them in his room. They could thank her later..

 

 


End file.
